projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1951
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Allen Wilson | William McArthur |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 October 1947 | 1 January 1951 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wentworth | Hamilton |- ! align="left"|Last election | 23 seats, 38.18% | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 32 | 18 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 18 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 52,737 | 25,870 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 44.38% | 21.77% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 6.20% | 21.77% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | | |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Percy Raymond | Song Ling'ou |- ! align="left"|Party | Protection | Communist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 21 March 1947 | 17 May 1948 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Plartu | Manolis (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 34 seats, 41.23% | 8 seats, 11.99% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 16 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 18 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 29,280 | 8,473 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 24.64% | 7.13% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 16.59% | 4.86% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Percy Raymond Protection | align="right" style="width: 25%"|William McArthur National |} A general election was held on Wednesday, 31 May 1951 to determine the members of the 4th Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia. The incumbent two-term right-wing Protection of Craftia Party government, led by Premier Percy Raymond, lost its majority, and the centre-left National Labour Party opposition, led by Opposition Leader Allen Wilson, won a plurality of seats, finishing two seats short of a majority. However, Labour was unable to form a government in the slightly expanded parliament, as the new centre-right National Party of Craftia, led by leader William McArthur, was able to form a one-seat majority coalition government with the Protection, after results showed that the Nationals finished slightly ahead in the seat count. McArthur became Premier while Raymond's successor Gary Smith became Deputy Premier. The coalition government suffered from leadership tensions and caucus conflict, leading to it breaking down in 1953. A vote of no-confidence was successful and an early election was called, where the Nationals and Protection were both decisively defeated by Labour. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|52,737 | align="right"|44.38 | | align="right"| 6.20 | align="right"|32 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|29,280 | align="right"|24.64 | | align="right"| 16.59 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 18 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|25,870 | align="right"|21.77 | | align="right"| 21.77 | align="right"|18 | align="right"| 18 |- | | align="left"|Communist Party of Craftia | align="right"|8,473 | align="right"|7.13 | | align="right"| 4.86 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|2,472 | align="right"|2.08 | | align="right"| 0.58 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|118,831 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|67 | |} }} }}